


Let's Not Get Carried Away

by redlionspride



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Carrying, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Mild Blood, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlionspride/pseuds/redlionspride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out scouting different planets for First Order locations, the squad split up to check one tip out. </p>
<p>With a trap triggered Poe is wounded and Finn has to deal with it and get him back to safety.</p>
<p>Rey's kind of proud of her boys as they figure some things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Not Get Carried Away

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really fast fic prompt that was simply a "Finn has to carry a wounded Poe". I thought it would be a good break from the longer fic prompt I have been working on. 
> 
> This contains only mild depiction of injury. Nothing too gory. I was trying for light and sweet through being wounded. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Prompt here: http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=272186#cmt272186

Scout and Scoot. It’s when you send a small team in to scout out a territory and then scoot out of the way as soon as you either find something or find nothing. Ever since the destruction of Starkiller Base the need for Scout and Scoot missions doubled. 

Tips and leads came through left and right for possible First Order activity. The Resistance was taking no chances. With the large Starkiller Base down and crippling the First Order the way they had, it was the right time to try to find other bases and take them down one peg at a time. 

The Resistance had found several bases and were able to disrupt them easy enough, proving to be a bigger pain in the Orders butt then they could hope. 

One tip lead them here, on a little moon base in Wild Space. Their last three tips had ran them into nothing. This time? They were in trouble. 

Deep trouble. 

They had landed the Falcon at a fair distance, Rey and Poe piloting for the small group. 

The small group consisted of Rey, their Jedi in training. Finn, their ex-Stormtrooper and marksmen. Chewbacca, the age old Wookiee who was pretty good with all around everything. BB-8 as co-pilot, navigation and awesome super computer companion. And of course Poe, their general pilot and magnet for trouble. 

BB-8 stayed with the Falcon, keeping an eye on the ship as well as communication between the two groups. Rey and Chewbacca went one direction, Finn and Poe another. 

For simple scouting missions like this, you didn’t need a big crew. The five of them were enough. 

The five of them should have been enough, if it was just a normal scouting mission.

\--- 

“Chewie…” Rey said as she suddenly stopped. She and the big Wookiee had been walking for some time and so far they found nothing. She felt something though. As if there was something hidden, but she couldn’t FIND it. “Something’s not right.” 

With a soft trilled reply, Chewie raised his bow-caster, sniffing the air. He said he didn’t smell anything off. No people, no machines. 

“I know but…” She got a frustrated look crossing her face at that, turning around and looking back to where they came. “...I don’t _know_. Something isn’t right.” 

She needed more training with Master Skywalker. She shouldn’t even be here, she should just be training, but she can’t help but feel the need to be with them. To help do her part in the Resistance. 

“It feels like they’re… right here.” She said, walking over to the side of the mountain and pressing her hand to it, frowning at it more.

Chewie growled out a response on a wookiee version of a whisper. 

“I know the scanners said it was solid. Nothing inside, but I can feel--” She stopped, turned to look up to Chewie, eyes going wide. “Something’s wrong. We have to go bac--” An explosion cut her off, but not here. In the distance. 

“Oh no…” she breathed out and started to run, staff in hand, sprinting. Chewbacca’s long strides catching up to her and starting to surpass, headed back to the boys, and where smoke began to rise above the hill side. 

\---

Poe wasn’t sure what happened. 

One moment he and Finn were skirting around a mountain side, the next he felt like the wind was knocked out of him as he was sent flying. 

There was a high pitched ringing in his ear and nothing else. No sound other then something muffled and that damn ringing. His head spun to the ringing part of it all, as if the spinning was helping to keep the ring in his ears going. 

He opened his mouth and let out a curse, but all he heard was a muffled tone and his own breath.

There was a branch on fire near him, and he could feel something burning near his leg, but he couldn’t register it in his head. He was sure he heard blaster fire though, the higher pitch of the sound seeming off. It was sound though. 

And then a bolt of red energy hit the tree he had apparently crashed into, making him jump and try to duck cover. Only as he jumped and moved his entire body seemed to jar in pain, sparking from his leg and up his back to push a startled growl out of the pit of his belly. 

That. Hurt. 

It all took seconds since he sat up. Barely seconds since the explosion. Someone was firing on him though, and that wasn’t going to work for him. His hand dropped to his hip, reaching for his blaster.

Then it also hit him that he was here with someone else. He took in a gasp of air as he realized, and started to move, to try and get up. He opened his mouth and called out the others name, ‘Finn!’ but he could barely hear it. More like someone yelled his name while he was under water.

“Finn!?” He yelled again, feeling a pop in his ear and the ringing subsided a bit, almost making him gasp, like a heavy wave of dizzy hit him once more.

“You don’t got to yell!” He heard him call back, more blaster shots were heard, and then the sound of a victory “Yes!”

Suddenly someone was moving beside him. “I’m right here. You good? Come on, we got to get going before the other troops find us. We--ohshit!” Finn took a look at the pilot now and let out a gasp of surprise. 

An ‘oh shit’ is never a good thing. Poe knows that from using the term himself. It’s never a good thing. 

The pilot looked down, looking at his legs, twisted there on the ground. For a fraction of a second he was a worried they were twisted or mangled or maybe missing, because for a fraction of a second he almost didn’t feel them. Then he saw the blood.

His eyes went a bit wider, because the shock of the situation was starting to wear in on him. There was a sharp piece of metal sticking out of his calf, close to his knee. And higher up, at his side, his shirt was seeping with blood. 

What he couldn’t feel before, he could now. His brain catching sight of it now was reminded that it was all there. 

Finn was talking, but he didn’t catch any of it.

He’s been wounded before. 

He has the scars on his back and chest to prove it. 

This felt different though. He was still awake for this, for one. And he was a long ways away from the ship, not near a base, not near medical droids, and there was bound to be troopers coming after that blast. They had found a secret entrance and they should have backed off, but a trap went off and here they were. Bleeding. 

Finn’s still talking, trying to get his attention. 

It’s not working. His attention is grabbed by the metal sticking out of his leg; a scrap from the bomb. He’s pretty sure he was the one that triggered it. He should be in a lot more pieces then this. He should be dead. He should--

Finn snapped his fingers in front of his face, grabbing his chin and jaw and making him focus. “Damn it Dameron, look at me! Take a breath. Breathe, in and out.” 

He’d been panicking. Put him in a snub fighter and he can do anything. If it goes down, if it catches on fire, if he needs to fix anything on it he can do it. If he’s hurt in it, he knows he’s still safe. It’s his place. His safety zone. 

Out here is different. 

“Poe, please, you got to get this under control. We have to go.” Finn said, both hands on either side of his face, getting him to focus, brown eyes to brown eyes. When Poe nodded, clearly starting to catch onto the others words, Finn leaned in to press a quick kiss to the top of his forehead as reward. “Good. We gotta get you out of here.” 

It’s barely been a minute, maybe two since the explosion went off. Time seemed to slow down for Poe. There were troopers laying dead on the ground in the distance. Finn had to have taken care of those. And a smoking crater from the tripped explosives. 

“I’m gonna pick you up. You’ve got to tell me if anything else is wrong. Focus for me.” 

“What, no.” Poe said suddenly, sitting up a bit more and hissing as he did. Oh crap, that hurt. His head spun. “N-no. You need to get out of here. Leave me. I can… hide or something. I can--” 

“Over my dead body.” Finn said firmly, starting to look Poe over himself. “We’ve got to move fast and there is no way you are walking, and I’d rather sit here and die then leave you.” 

“I’m not saying sacrifice me, I’m saying I can hide until it’s clear.” 

“Where?” Finn growled deciding he can do it, moving in to try and slip an arm around the smaller man.

He had a point. There were trees and a hill side, but if they sent troops out here to look, he’d be found. He wouldn’t be able to get himself anywhere. 

“I can fix this.” Finn said swiftly. 

“I’ve heard those words before.” Poe groaned, bracing himself.

“Yeah. Because you’re constantly saying them. I can actually fix this. Kind of. Maybe. Hold tight…” And with that Finn lifted the man up off the ground, arms behind him and under his knees, the bleeding leg on the outside. 

Poe sucked in a sharp breath and closed his eyes tightly, a growl rolled off his lips at the sudden movement, and he didn’t realize it, but his arm had moved around the others neck, to help support his weight, his hand grasped tightly to his old jacket, trying to ignore the sudden pain. 

“I’m going to get us both caught or killed.” He said at last, letting out a hard breath and feeling dizzy. 

“Then we get caught together. Could be worse things to happen.” Finn growled back to the other, starting to move. 

“I wouldn’t mind getting caught being together with you, just not like this and not by the First Order.” He felt Finn snort at that. 

The pilot is shorter than Finn, but he’s also stocky, and he’s not exactly thin or anything. He’s… compact. Pilot sized. He can’t be that easy to carry, and the fact that his head was spinning more made him worry he was going to dead weight the other here in a moment. Pass out. He kept trying to breath. 

“Finn, this is stupid.” 

“You’re stupid. Stop talking and let me get your broken butt out of here.” Finn protested, looking worried but looking ahead, carrying the man through underbrush and overgrowth of forest.

\---

“They’re not answering.” Rey said in a flat tone, still running, jumping over a shrub and darting around a tree, trying to contact the boys comlinks. She had no idea that they were jammed right now. That Finn had tried to call her already and couldn’t.

Chewie kept pace, weapon in hand and growled back that they would be all right. The boys would be fine. 

“They better be.” She replied, still headed towards the smoke. Something must be on fire, because it was still going.

Then abruptly, she stopped. Hard and fast. Chewbacca nearly stumbled as he stopped a few strides past her, pausing to look back, a questioning tone given. 

“No, just… a feeling.” She said, trying to focus on it now, one hand out as if to brace herself, the other holding her staff out as if there was trouble. Then, eyes wide, she started to dart off into a different angle. “Back to the ship!” 

The Wookiee followed, asking her what was going on but blindly following her. 

“I don’t know. I can feel them moving. I can feel… I don’t know. Pain. We need to hurry. Back to the Falcon.” 

And they ran. 

\---

Finn had been born and raised a Stormtrooper. Or at least raised as so. He might not have been born that way but he grew up that way. He grew up with training everyday, and meals that were meant to make a boy grow strong. No flavor. No fun. Just practical nutrition. Practical training. 

He was the best they had had in awhile. He had top marks in nearly everything. 

Carrying a body wasn’t as hard as one might think.

Carrying the body of someone you have a thing for, and you were pretty sure had a thing for you as well? A lot harder, because not only was he hauling around the wait of that body, but the emotional weight of fear was also sinking in. 

That fear also enabled him to move this long without stopping. The Falcon had been a good ways away from where they had ended up. 

He could feel the pains in his own arms with the strain, or how his back ached where he had the long nasty lightsaber scar running up it. He shouldn’t be doing this. It wasn’t what he was suppose to be doing to finish his recovery. This mission was suppose to be easy. Walk around, maybe run, and be done with it. No heavy lifting.

Now his pilot was wounded and they might have Troopers on their butt in a moment, and he was starting to wonder if he ran off in the wrong direction for the Falcon because… shouldn't it be closer?! 

HIS pilot. That thought kept running in his head. He needed to get him back and fixed before he--. 

Okay, he was starting to panic, just a bit. 

Mostly because Poe’s grip on his jacket, on his shoulder and the front had slipped. 

He felt the change in weight. The man's head fall into his shoulder and lull there. The feel of the others legs going a bit more limp in his arm. 

Finn came to a sudden stop, heart stopping with his step. “Poe…” He whispered, catching a sharp breath as he looked down at the other. He gave a small shake, sucked in and held his breath and listened. 

Poe was still breathing. Just passed out. 

Finn let out his breath and started to move again. “Stay with me, buddy.” He pleaded, and a new spike of adrenaline hit him, helping him nearly run, albeit a very slow run, towards the ship. He hoped the others were near, or somewhere he can get hold of them. Somewhere not jammed. 

That was when he heard the crack of wood. A broken branch or twig or something. And footsteps.

For a moment he thought of stopping, of hiding. Trying to find a place to drop and take cover. What if it was Stormtroopers? What if they found them? He cursed to himself and pushed on, trying to get ahead. The Falcon had to be here somewhere. It had to be near. 

“Finn!” It was Rey. 

He let out a held breath and kept moving. It would be okay. The others were there. 

The girl ran up near them, from a different angel, and Chewbacca right on her heels. “What happened?!” she asked, but Finn wasn’t stooping. 

“Tripped a trap. Explosive. We’ve got a problem. They’ve got base here. Training, maybe. I don’t know, but I took out a few troopers and we need to go. Fast.” 

Chewbacca said something, and Rey translated, that he was offering to take the pilot for him. 

“I got him. He’s still alive, just bleeding badly. Get the Falcon going!” He told the other two, and honestly, the moment he said it he saw the ship. A trash heap, but a trash heap he was damned glad to see right now.

As the group got on board, Rey and Chewie were already headed to the cockpit, getting the ship started and ready to go. Finn made it to the side room, placing Poe on the bed and, wasting no time or energy, he moved to find a med kit.

BB-8, having closed up the cargo ramp and followed, beeping frantically about his pilot and partner. 

Finn felt the Falcon start to lift off the ground, and almost instantly as if did he felt blaster fire peppering it’s back side. 

“We’ve got company!” Rey called from the pilot chair. But the ship lifted off, darting forward and into the sky. Thankfully they troopers weren’t expecting a ship. Either that or their depart from the planet had been a fast and very lucky one. 

\---

In a hospital bed on base, Poe lay back and sighed, staring at the ceiling in utter boredom. When his door came open slowly he thought for a moment that it was a nurse again, ready to check his Bacta patches on his leg. 

To his surprise it was not a nurse, but someone better. “Finn!” The pilot suddenly smiled, using his arms to push himself up in the bed more, sitting up a bit more to see another visitor come in as well. Right behind him was... “Rey! Hey, guys.” 

“You’re awake!” Rey said with a cheerful tone and a smile that lights up the entire room. Poe felt good to be on the receiving end of that smile. Though more so to see Finn smiling as well. 

“About time. I was starting to get nervous.” 

“Like you haven’t been nervous this entire time?” Rey asked with a tone that said otherwise.

Finn ignored the comment. 

The two came in and Finn pulled a chair over for Rey to take a seat, but he moved to sit on the edge of the bed beside the man. On the side that his better leg rested. “I suppose I could say it’s my turn to be bed side now, huh? Though I really don’t want to.” And after a split second he added… “I mean, I would rather you not be here. I mean, hurt. I’d rather you not be hurt. Not that I don’t want to sit here at all and, --shutting up now.” Finn mumbled, rolling his eyes at himself and looking at Rey who looked as if she were about to say something. “Hush you.” 

Her mouth closed and she smirked just slightly at him. “I wasn’t going to say anything.” and then looking at their pilot, she gave him a softer and caring smile. “How are you feeling?” 

“Bored. A little bit of nothing at all. Like I’m floating, but floating in a white room of nothing interesting at all. At least you two bring some color.” Poe said, leaning back in his tilted up bed with a smile. He was on a IV still and hooked up to some painkillers, but nothing too serious.

Finn grinned at that, reaching over to poke a single finger at the long patch on the man's leg. “I see they’re using a Bacta patch on you now. Must be important. You know they’re in a supply crisis, right?” Which was something Poe had said to him while Finn lay in bed not too long ago.

“I see you throwing my own words back at me, Mr. Big Damn Deal.” Poe said with a charming wink then settled down into a kind smile. “Yeah. I should be up and running again in a few weeks. Broke a bone, but nothing too damaging at least.” 

Resting a hand on his side he added “This one could have been worse. But someone rescued me pretty fast and I am forever grateful.” 

“Yeah, well, it was better than _someone’s_ brilliant idea of hiding while I run off.” Finn snorted, arms crossing. 

“I don’t remember that.” Poe shot back, glancing down and away from Finn and over at Rey, a look that said ‘yeah, I have no idea what he is talking about.’ 

“Oh, I see how it is. Try to play some sacrificial hero out there in the wilds, but forget it now huh. I bet you don’t even remember it was you that set that trap off.” Finn said, resting his hand on the others good knee, grinning.

“I remember you carried me out of there.” Poe said, a bit more serious and very grateful for it as well. 

“I sure as hell did.” Finn said with a grand smile. A smile Poe was rather fond of. They both had perfect smiles that made him feel better when he saw them. 

“It was rather good of him. He was running like he held a cloud in his hands. No trouble at all.” Rey said with a teasing grin. 

“Lies! He’s as heavy as a bag of bricks!” Finn shot back, though Rey continued.

“Chewbacca said it was very heroic.” She smiled at that; a little wisp of a smile. “When he tried to take you off Finn’s hands, Finn refused and gave out orders.” 

“Hey, I was already high on fear and adrenaline at that point. I figured it was better to run with it. But he was passed out for most of that anyhow.” 

“I remember you kissed my forehead and asked you to stay with you.” Poe shot back, grinning more like a wild cat now.

Rey’s brow shot up higher on her forehead then before, and she turned to look at Finn with an amused and expectant look. 

Finn darkened in a flush, eyes going a bit wider a moment before looking back to Poe, both his own brows raising. “Yeah, well, I thought you were trying to, I don’t know. Die on me or something. I was worried.” 

“It was sweet.” 

“Don’t think too much into it, Dameron.” Finn shot back swiftly, rubbing a hand over his face now. 

“You care.” Poe said with a thoughtless grin and brow bounce. “Admit it, Finn, you care about me.”

“Well, of course I do, you idiot. You’re--”

Rey slide out of her chair and stood. “My, you look like you could use some water. Let me get that.” And started out with Poe’s full container of water to get… more. Or to just leave the room for a moment.

“Rey, you… ah…” _don’t have to go._ he thought as she ducked out the door again. He could see her glance back and smiling a bit secretive smile before the door closed. When he felt a hand touch his, he looked back to Poe, a bit surprised, but then smiled. 

“You keep saving my life.” Poe said, softly, giving the hand on his knee a squeeze. “I’m kind of grateful to that, so you know.” 

“We were taught to let the weakest fall behind, so the rest of us wouldn’t flounder. You’re one of us though. There was no way I was going to leave you behind. I’d like to think you’d have done the same thing if the roles were reserved.” 

“Ah, yeah, that’s true. I wouldn’t have been able to leave you behind either. Not alone like that.” Poe said, cheeks darkening a bit. “I just… didn’t want to get you caught. It was my fault I ended up like this anyhow.” 

Finn reached up and popped his hand softly against Poe’s head, fluffing his hair a moment after. “Dummy.” 

“Sometimes.” Poe agreed, and actually tilted his hand a bit to the ruffling hand in his hair, eyes dropping a bit and smiling. He liked it when people played with his hair.

Finn gave him a smile, pulling Poe a bit closer, but moving closer himself. He leaned in to press another kiss to his forehead. “And yeah, I do care about you. I spent too much time in here as it is. Let’s make this time for you the last one, if we can?” 

“Deal. No more medical for you or me.” Poe agreed with a smile and felt Finn starting to pull back. Instead of letting him pull back though, Poe’s hands caught onto the leather jacket that used to be his, pulling him in closer and leaning in to steal a firm kiss. 

Finn seemed surprised at first, but didn’t pull away, sinking into the kiss and just going with it. Letting it happen. After a long moment the two parted, though Poe kept his hands on the others jacket, keeping him near. “What was that for?” Finn said on a short breath, eyes just barely peeking over at the other. 

“Just thanking my hero.” Poe said with a charming soft voice, a smile in full bloom on his lips. 

“I’ve saved you twice now. You even said it. Never got a thanks like that before.” 

“Clearly I was delusional last time. Or, you know, alone and lost on a desert planet in which I had to find you much later.” 

“Excuses, excuses.” Finn said with a sharper grin on his face. 

“Maybe I can make it up to you?” The pilot said with a boyish like smile, peeking up at the other. 

“Oh, I think that can be arranged.” 

“Got something in mind?” 

Finn grinned more now, leaning in a bit to press his forehead to Poe’s forehead. “You can start with another one of those ‘Thanking your Hero kisses’. Then we’ll see where this goes. After you’re cleared to leave here.” He teased. 

Poe was all too okay with that, leaning in to kiss the man again, hands pulling him in closer by his jacket.

\---

Outside of Poe’s room, a nurse came with a tray and some bandages, pausing as she saw Rey leaning on the door. Rey smiled softly to the woman and stayed where she was, holding a container of water close to her. 

“Can you come back in ten minutes?” 

The nurse raised her brow. “But I have to change Dameron’s bandages. Doctor’s orders.” 

Rey gave her a frown, head tilted. “Five minutes. Please? What’s five minutes.” 

The Nurse didn’t look convinced. 

Rey sighed and said. “My friends have something to work out on their own. Just five more minutes, and we can go shake up Poe together.” 

She was delighted as the nurse gave her a strange look, but nodded and walked off, giving Rey her five minutes to let the boys have a moment. An odd little smile of pride settling in on her face. Her boys were working things out at last. 

All would be well.


End file.
